Singular Tears: A Ghostly Guardian
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: This is my first really serious fic. It focuses on Kari and Gatomon, takes place in the future and if you want to know more read it. Plz R&R!


Note: This takes place 25 years in the future for 02 time, so anotherwords these are the ages: Tai, Sora, Matt: 39, Joe: 40, Mimi, Izzy: 38, TK,Kari, Daisuke: 36, Iori: 34, Miyako: 37. Of course, this story focuses on Kari and she and Joe and Mimi are the only ones who show up in it. And Mimi is a real briefer.  
  
  
  
  
  
It had been quite a bit of time since when they had last visited the digital world. 11 years to be exact. The digimon seemed to prefer coming to visit them more often, but time as it wouild, had taken its toll and since digimon live shorter lives than that of humans, Agumon, Patamon and Palmon had sadly died of old age.  
  
Mimi, Tai and TK had been sadened by their deaths, but as everyone has to, they learned to move on with life and remembered all the good times they had had with there counterparts. Much had changed for the digidestined in these last past years, Iori and Miyako had gotten married and so had Joe and Mimi.   
  
Things were rapidly changing for them all, Iori, Miyako and Izzy had all gone into computer programming, Sora was a pro tennis player, Tai played for Japan's national soccer team, Joe was a widely known doctor, Mimi was a singer and scientist, Kari was a vetrinarien (sp), TK was a pro basketball player, Daisuke was playing on an American soccer team, and Matt was a star and widely known for singing, guitar playing and harmonica playing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari sat in her apartment studying her homework, since she was going for a PhD in vetrinarien (sp) area. She was interupted by a voice, "Hi Kari, Its nice to see you again, I missed you." "Gatomon! I missed you too! Hows it been?" Gatomon smiled and climbed into Kari's lap, curling up comfortably in it. "Its odd how quickly things change and how some things that seem insignificant turn out to be a major deal. The rest of the Digimon are fine, except for poor Gomamon, he hasnt been feeling himself lately." Gatomon looked up at Kari with her large blue eyes, "Hows it been for you?"  
  
"I'm studying for a PhD. Its very hard to get and once I get it, it means that I am really good at my work. Maybe I should go look in on Gomamon, maybe I can help him. He does qualify for an animal and might possibly be close enough to a seal for me to help him." she looked down at Gatomon, "Anyway, it is getting late. I should proably just call Tai, hes always worried about me, and then turn it in for the night." "May I stay?" Gatomoin asked with true sincerity and innocence. Kari smiled, "Shes the best partner I could ever had had, I'm happy shes still around, poor Mim, Tai and TK, I feel sorry for them, there digimon partners having died...." her thoughts ended on a sadder note than she had thought they would. She smiled and looked at Gatomon, "Of course you may. You may stay as long as you please. Your always welcome here, and you know that."   
  
"I knew you would." Gatomon jumped off of Kari's lap as Kari got up and walked over to the phone. She dialed Tai's apartment, but strangely, no one answered, "Must be at practice." she mused and left a message.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The clear sunshine filtered in through Kari's wondows on the fresh Saturday morning arising Gatomon, "Kari, its time to get up. Its, uhh," she paused and looked at Kari's clock, which she was thankful was a digital clock, "8:00 am" she finished. Kari's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, stretched a little and yawned. "I should have insisted I would work today, It always seems that there are more emergencies on the weekends, and I AM the head of my department."   
  
She took a quick shower, got dressed and made some pancakes and a couple fishsticks for Gatomon. "Thanks Kari, these taste great." Gatomon munched on her 3rd one, "Well, it wasnt too difficult, they were just the type you heat up in the toaster oven." Kari said smiling.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari finished cleaning up after breakfeast, "Gatomon, I know its been over a year, but I really have to go over to Joe's and tell him about Gomamon. I'll be back before you know it though." "Ok, I'll just take a catnap." Kari leaned over and picked up Gatomon giving her a hug, "Your the best." she said squeezing her a little tighter, she set her down, "See ya later!" Kari waved and ducked out the door, on her way to Joe and Mimi's place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We should go right away!" Joe said after hearing the news. "Mimi!" he called going off a little deeper in the house to find her, "Yes Joe?" she replied, "I'm going to the Digital World, Gomamon isnt feeling well and Kari's gonna check him out for me. I wont be long!" "Ok, I'll see you later then." there was a catch in Mimi's voice, probably since the digital world made her think of her dear lost Palmon.  
  
Joe and Kari quickly caught a train to the old school they had gone to. Kari held up her digivice which opened the porthole and they were zapped to digiworld. "Gomamon!" Joe cried out as he stumbled towards his partner, "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. "Just a little under the weather." he replied, forcing a smile. "Kari's going to check you over, dont worry."   
  
Kari made a quick check over Gomamon, "We need to bring him back with us. He needs to rest and he needs some treatment, hes got measles, I'm not sure how he got it though." Joe nodded and picked up his digital counterpart. Kari opened the gate up once again and they tumbled into the computer classroom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(2 weeks Later)  
"So Kari, how did you know that Gomamon wasnt feeling well?" Hawkmon looked at Kari curiously. "Well, Gatomon came and told me." The digimon standing there looked shocked, "What?" Kari asked confused. "Well, we're sorry to tell you this Kari, but Gatomon, well, shes been dead for over a year." Biyomon said sadly. "What?!" Kari asked amazed, "We're sorry Kari." Veemon said rubbuing against her leg, "Then... what did I see?" "You saw a ghost. Its simple, Gatomon digivolved to a guardian angel, so she was watching over us after she died."   
  
Kari looked saddened. "I should go home now." she answered ending the conversation, "I'll see you all soon."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari looked out at the setting sun. It had been a month since she had learned of Gatomon's death and she hadnt seen her ghost since she made her appearance to save Gomamon. "I miss you Gatomon, I'll never forget you." she whispered to the wind and a single tear fell from her eye onto the ground as the sun disappeared below the horizon.  
  
  
  
  
!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~````````````!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~````````````````````!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~  
So what did you think? Plz read and review! 


End file.
